That's The Way It Goes
by Shadoweyes1
Summary: Starfire cries because her lover left her...but who is it? SongFic


Disclaimer: I owneth not Teen Titans but I do own the words to 'That's The Way It Goes' which is a song I wrote for my band.  
  
That's The Way It Goes  
  
One-Shot  
  
#That's the way it goes,  
It's never gonna change,  
Coz change takes time,  
And that's something we ain't got#  
  
Tears slid down her face as she stared forlornly at the empty space next to her. The pillow was so cold; it was as if no one had been there at all.  
  
#I know it's gotta hurt,  
All things have to,  
But all wounds'll heal,  
Coz that's what they do#  
  
She gently placed her hand on the other's pillow trying to draw out the last of the warmth but it had already gone. She buried her damp face in it, clinging desperately to the hope that some love had sunk into its fibres. Anything to make her feel better. But there was nothing.  
  
#I know you're gonna blame me,  
I guess I was expectin' that,  
But you'll get over it,  
Coz you can't stay mad#  
  
Her sobs echoed through the tower, but she knew that no one heard her and if they did they would ignore her for her sake. She couldn't stand to be comforted. Never and especially not now.  
  
#It meant a lot to me,  
And I wanna come back,  
But things are so hard,  
We're not moving forward,  
So where are we gonna go?  
The only road is the past,  
But that's just no good darlin'#  
  
She hit the pillow with her fist although she knew it wouldn't do anything. She grabbed it and flung it across the room.  
  
#It's both our faults,  
That this had to end,  
But I gotta tell you,  
You're still my best friend#  
  
"WHY?" she screamed at her wall flinging the objects she could lay her hands on straight at the large mirror she was looking in. The glass shattered into a million diamond like pieces that glittered as they fell, "WHY?"  
  
#I know you're hurtin'  
So I'm gonna apologize,  
And I know the way you look at me,  
Is gonna change in your eyes#  
  
She flung her head backwards in anguish her hair flying in all directions. All her anger drained away into her carpet as she slid to the floor in a disordered heap. The pieces of glass nicked her skin and her blood ran but she didn't feel pain, she didn't care. "Why?" she whispered.  
  
#It meant a lot to me,  
And I wanna come back,  
But things are so hard,  
We're not moving forward,  
So where are we gonna go?  
The only road is the past,  
But that's just no good darlin'#  
  
"Why did you leave me? Wasn't I good enough? Wasn't I good enough for you?" gem like tears glistened at the corners of her eyes, "Did I displease you again?"  
  
"No. You didn't." admitted a voice from behind her.  
  
She turned her head slightly and glanced at the person standing in her doorway, "Then why do you always leave me?" she didn't ask why the person didn't knock. Nobody ever knocked.  
  
#I loved you once,  
I love you still,  
But I guess that now,  
I've just got time to kill#  
  
"Because I'm not ready for something as deep as this." There was a pause, "You've hurt yourself."  
  
She looked down at her cut knees and hands, "It's nothing. Why do you care?"  
  
A sigh. "Because I love you that's why. Let me have a look."  
  
#I loved you long ago,  
Now I love you twice as much,  
But it's gonna be a while,  
Till I can feel your touch#  
  
She turned away as the person sank down in front of her, "If you love me then why do you leave?"  
  
The person took her hands and inspected them, "I never really leave do I Star? I'm always around."  
  
"But you're never with me!" she cried pulling her hands away from the gentle grip.  
  
#I'm always gonna want you,  
That's never gonna change,  
Coz change takes time,  
And we ain't got a lot of that#  
  
"I am not allowed to be."  
  
She looked up with a pained gaze at the person she loved so much, "I don't understand! All relationships are sacred and meant to be rejoiced openly!"  
  
"Ours is different."  
  
"Why is ours so different? Why can't I tell people of my love?"  
  
#People are gonna look at us strangely,  
But I'm not gonna care,  
Coz I know I'll be fine,  
Knowing that your still there#  
  
She buried her face in her hands as the person rose up and stared down at her.  
  
"Why is ours so different? Raven I do not understand!"  
  
But Raven was gone.  
  
Again. 


End file.
